Ilha dos Perdidos
thumb|250pxA Ilha dos Perdidos é uma prisão que aparece no filme de televisão do Disney Channel, Descendentes. Ele está localizado fora da costa de Auradon e é a prisão para os vilões mais famosos já conhecidos, como Cruella De Vil, Jafar, a Rainha Má e Malévola. Ela é cortada do resto do mundo e está rodeada por um escudo encantado para manter todos os habitantes tortuosos da ilha impedidos de sair. História Quando a Bela e a Fera se casaram, vinte anos antes do filme, a Fera uniu todos os reinos para os Estados Unidos de Auradon, banindo todos os vilões e ajudantes para a Ilha dos Perdidos, protegido por um campo de força; isto tornou impossível de eles escaparem. Muitos vilões, como Malévola e a Rainha Má, foram trazidos de volta à vida como os heróis acharam que morte era uma punição muito fraca por seus crimes. Despojados de seus poderes, os vilões viviam em isolamento total e foram esquecidos pelo resto do mundo. Localidades [[Dragon Hall|'Dragon Hall']] É uma das escola na ilha, localizada em uma antiga tumba. Ela ensina as crianças da ilha os caminhos da maldade, incentivando-os a fazer melhor do que eles fizeram e estarem prontos para o dia em que a barreira se quebre. Com exceção do feiticeiro Yen Sid, a equipe é composta de vilões famosos. 'Docas dos Goblins' A única doca na ilha, onde os navios trazem produtos e alimentos de Auradon. Ela é ocupada por Goblins que podem entender a fala humana. Muitos deles desejam a anistia, culpando sua prisão na ilha por sua servidão anterior para Malévola; seu primo anão Dunga compreende sua situação. Jay furta bens das docas para a festa no Hell Hall. 'Castelo da Pechincha' Uma loja que vende roupões Enchanter usados e chapéus pontudos. O piso superior serve como casa para Malévola e Mal. O quarto de Mal é gótico em tons de roxo. Malévola não esta muito adaptada com a vida na ilha como ela não mantem comida em casa, e acha que sua geladeira é um cofre. 'Loja de Sucatas do Jafar' Uma loja que vende tudo o que é roubado, arrancando dos clientes. Ele serve como casa para Jafar e Jay. Jay estoca a loja roubando sempre o que ele encontra. Há muitos bloqueios, devido aos ladrões que acreditam em manter sua própria casa segura. Jafar tem a sua própria sala na parte de trás da loja, com decoração para que ele possa lembrar de suas memórias de Agrabah. 'Castle Across the Away' Pertencente à Rainha Má e Evie. Ao contrário do Castelo da Pechincha, este era uma vez um belo castelo, que acabou em desuso, mais a Rainha Má escolheu em primeiro lugar para morar. Por uma década, serviu como sua prisão após Malévola injustificadamente dizer que foram banidos por simplesmente não convidar Mal a sexta festa de aniversário de Evie. 'Hell Hall' Casa de Cruella De Vil e Carlos. A casa é mantida por Carlos, que é praticamente escravo de sua mãe. Carlos mantém um laboratório na casa na árvore, onde faz seus experimentos em seu tempo livre. Os filhos de Horácio e Jasper, Harold e Jason são forçados a passar o tempo aqui como falsos amigos / seguidores de Carlos. O salão tem um papel de parede preto e branco e buracos nas paredes. Observado por Carlos, o Hell Hall não foi isolado para o inverno. Cruella ainda mantém seus casacos em um closter; Carlos é proibido de tocá-los, mesmo para usar como um cobertor para o frio. A Facilier's Shop Uma loja de Freddie Facilier e seu pai, Dr. Facilier. Foi aqui que Freddie Facilier trabalhou antes de dirigir-se a Auradon. Tem muitos itens nele, semelhante a uma loja de departamentos, como roupas, livros e outras coisas. [[Batatas Fritas e Peixes da Úrsula|'Batatas Fritas e Peixes da Úrsula']] Uma loja ironicamente de propriedade de Úrsula, que serve peixe e batatas fritas. Jay e Mal roubam bens dela. Salão de Beleza da Lady Tremaine Um salão de beleza, que tanto pode pertencer a Lady Tremaine quanto às filhas dela. Dizzy trabalha de limpar o chão antes de ir a Auradon. Souvlaki de Hades Souvlaki de Hades, e um local na onde o Hades vende comida dito o submundo. Serpente Preparatorial Localizado do lado oposto da escola Dragon Hall . Esta é a escola onde Uma , Harry Gancho , Gil e o resto de sua equipe pirata participam. Slop Shop E um tipo de cajé. Vende uma variedade de alimentos expirados e usados da Auradon. Seu café é sempre forte e preto, nunca fazendo nada mais fraco do que ele. Os goblins do exército de Malevola dirigiam a loja, muitas vezes errando os nomes dos clientes; A piada estava sobre eles como ninguém pode ler Goblin. Os goblins têm a regra de não permitir que os clientes permaneçam se forem feitos com as refeições. Entrada de gancho Uma loja de pesca de propriedade do capitão Gancho. Seu navio, o Jolly Roger, está estacionado ao lado disso. Os crocodilos descendentes de Crocodilo Tick Tock estão normalmente na água por aqui. Salão da Rainha de Copas Um salão de propriedade da Rainha de Copas . Cruella De Vil era conhecida por ter frequentado. É provável que haja um wigmaker, que forneceu Cruella com seus numerosos hairpieces. Frollo's Creperie Uma loja administrada pelo ex-juiz da ilha, Claude Frollo . Ele serve comida francesa. Troll Town Como o nome indica, trolls vivem aqui. Cruella visitou muitas vezes porque eram excelentes em massagem devido às suas mãos grandes. Não se sabe se existem outras lojas "bonitas". Duelos de Gaston sem regras Pode ser uma loja de instrumentos de caçadores ou um lugar onde as pessoas se duelam, pertence a Gaston . Caudron Repair É onde o Rei de Chifres repara caldeiras. Loja de Penhores de Shere Khan Desconhece-se o que esta loja vende ou faz, só se sabe que pertence ao tigre Shere Khan . Escola da bruxas Uma escola secundária na ilha, para os descendentes de pais anteriormente mágicos. Carlos achou que era idiota que eles fossem uma escola para bruxas, pois a magia que eles aprenderam não seria de nada graças à barreira. Mad Maddy é conhecido por ser um estudante aqui. Clube Anti-Heroes O Anti-Heroes Club é uma organização secreta fundada pelo mago Yen Sid após a derrota de Malévola em Descendentes , consistindo de filhos de vilões que foram atraídos para o bem mais do que o mal. É introduzido no Livro Descendentes: A volta a ilha dos perdidos . Bahia dos Piratas Onde fários Piratas mora, o navio de Uma fica estacionado lá perto. 'Ilha dos Condenados' Escondido ao lado da Ilha dos Perdidos, esta uma outra ilha, onde a Montanha Proibida desmorona. A fortaleza está agora cercada de espinhos e aranhas venenosas. Foi aqui que Diablo voltou à vida após a invenção de Carlos causar um breve buraco na barreira. Muitas armadilhas foram reativadas e provou ser um impedimento à tentativa de Mal para recuperar as coisas de sua mãe; isto inclui a Gruta das Maravilhas, um espelho mágico, e sentinelas gárgula. Muitos dos goblins que serviram Malévola ainda permanecem na ilha, mas se transformaram em canibais pelos anos de isolamento. Trivialidades *Muitos dos vilões foram trazidos de volta da morte (Malévola, Úrsula, a Rainha Má, Juiz Frollo, Scar, o Rei de Chifres, Gaston, Clayton, Mamãe Gothel, Professor Rattigan), apenas para serem presos nesta ilha para sofrer um castigo muito pior por seus crimes - viver sem magia. ** Animais e humanos convive em harmonia, amimias com (João honesto, Lobo Mau) que anda sobre duas pernas e usa roupas, e outros animais (Scar, kaa, Shere Khan) que vive sei roupas e anda sobre quadro patas. ** A Ilha não so abriga Vilões mais anti-herois com (Tia Sarah, Samuel) também estão lá para pagar seus "crimes ou arrependimento". *Há toneladas de grafite ao redor da ilha, junto com varais. Na maioria das pichações, elas dizem "Abaixo Auradon" ou "Viva o Mal" em uma silhueta de um vilão com a palavra "viva" espelhada para soletrar "mal" (No caso, em inglês, aonde "Live" ao contrario fica "Evil"). *Durante o "Rotten to the Core", é mostrado os adolescentes da ilha, muitas vezes causando prejuízo para passar o tempo. *Malévola é temida na ilha, quase todas as pessoas fogem quando ela se aproxima. O romance prequel mostra que ela é a líder e esta profundamente em negação sobre a falta de magia. *Numerosos cartazes do Rei Fera (que são para incentivar o bom comportamento) são desfigurados. *Em Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos, o governador Ratcliffe está implícito para estar na ilha, porque Jay menciona que ele roubou um chaveiro de pistola que pertencia a Rick Ratcliffe. *Muitos vilões agora possuem lojas próprias na ilha. *No episódio "Corações" de A Câmera Secreta, há dois estudantes na Auradon Preparatória jogando um jogo de cartas. Quando a câmera se afasta, vemos que a frente dos dois cartões têm um design da Rainha de Copas e do Rei de Copas, insinuando que a rainha esta na Ilha dos Perdidos. *Permanece desconhecido o que aconteceu aos negócios que foram executados por vilões como Cruela De Vil, que tinha um império da moda. As únicas possibilidades são que os parentes não-vilões assumiram o controle ou tampouco foi desmontado ou assumido pelos heróis. Categoria:Localidades Categoria:Ilhas Categoria:Localidades em Descendentes Categoria:Casas de vilões